role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
IF
IF (イフ Ifu) is a kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality IF's personality is constantly forming and wants to keep adapting to whatever it feels suits it best. It believes in perfection and likes to be left in peace and likes (as well as plays) excellent music. History Backstory IF was first discovered by DASH after it landed near a refinery. Despite it seeming harmless, it was still an object from space and DASH needed to get rid of it. It was dive bombed by Kaito and Mizuki in hopes of getting rid of it quickly. Shortly after Sean tried to put out the flames, IF entered its second form. It tried to return fire at Sean, but he counter acted by firing missiles at the monster. However, IF protruded some gun-like attachments from its back, and sprouted legs and a head. Enraged, the monster fired an all-out assult on DASH in hopes iF killing its attackers. DASH was ultimately forced to retreat due to IF's superior replication powers leaving IF unstoppable. Kaito transformed into Ultraman Max to battle the monster and it seemed the Ultra had won once he used the Maximum Cannon to blow up the monster, but again IF adapted and transformed into its 4th form. IF easily easily pummelled Ultraman Max in strength. Even creating its own variation of the Maximum Cannon and beating Max's original copy in a test of might. Clearly outmatched to the monster, Ultraman Max had no choice but to retreat as well. With no opposition and created by man's weapons, IF unleashed an assault on Japan, destroying several cities in its madness until finally it went to sleep. The monster was approached by a blind orphan named Akko, who wanted to be a musician. Wishing to turn the monster kind, she played her flute for the monster, IF began to produce several musical instruments from all over its body to join Akko as she continued to play her song. Ultimately, IF transformed into a sentient mass of music instead of a mindless creature of destruction. With the opportunity, Ultraman Max took Akko and flew into space with her, luring IF away from Earth and into space, where it would continue to play music endlessly. Debut: Another Miracle of the Third Planet About a decade and three more years later, Garbage Monster managed to find IF floating in space and liked the music it was playing, feeling that it would be perfect to use to try to impress Robot Daughter. With the help of Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Other Garbage Monster, the four space monsters were able to obtain IF and then brought him down to Earth. Other Garbage Monster was disappointed in the fact however that they did not get to use IF as a superweapon. IF then appeared in a city in Japan, where it emitted loud musical noises, then traveling all across the world in search of Robot Daughter. IF then traveled to somewhere in Illinois, where before it could get any further, Raiga appeared and did battle with IF. IF then shifted into his fourth form and briefly combatted against Raiga, before the arrivals of Garbage Monster's forces came. After Garbage Monster told Raiga about his plan to carry out his chorus to the world (referring to IF), Garbage Monster and IF then took off, flying off to California. Raiga then dealt with Garbage Monster's forces and traveled to California to beat them. As IF and Garbage Monster appeared in California, Garbage Monster then requested IF to play a bunch of songs, but couldn't make up his mind on which. This went on for a while, making IF angrier and confused, until IF finally snapped and then went on a rampage. As Raiga appeared, it was up to her to stop him....at least until it was shown that IF was very hard to beat and kept adapting, even copying Raiga's and Garbage Monster's powers. Things were looking pretty bad, until Raiga then realized that IF was soothed by music. Raiga then asked Garbage Monster to give her a beat. Unsure but having no other option, Garbage Monster then did so, followed up with by Raiga started using lightning, striking down upon random areas and increasing and decreasing the power of each one. She starts to make a rhythm of sound. IF's interest in the music increased and became much more subdued. IF then began to levitate and transform, turning back into his fifth and final (and much more musical) form, flying back up in space, where he could play music endlessly. Abilities & Forms IF (First Form)= * Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. It can also change its temperature to adapt into the surroundings. * Evolution: IF can evolve itself into second form after absorbing fire bombs. |-|IF (Second Form)= * Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. ** Fireball: IF can unleash a fireball on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. ** Organic Missiles: IF can fire organic missiles from pipes that grown on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. ** Evolution: IF can evolve itself into third form, growing legs and a head after absorbing DASH Bird 2's missile shots. |-|IF (Third Form)= * Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. ** Fireball: IF can unleash a fireball on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. ** Organic Missiles: IF can fire organic missiles from pipes that grown on its body. It had a homing effect on the target. ** Laser Blast: IF can fire a laser blast that twice more stronger than DASH's blaster gun. ** Rush: IF can run twice faster than Max's average running speed, Mach 7. ** Super Strength: IF can push an object which was twice stronger than Max's Grip Strength, 80,000 t. ** Reform: IF can reform and evolve itself into fourth form, after being eliminated by Max's Max Cannon. |-|IF (Fourth Form)= * Arm Blade: IF's right arm shaped into a blade which enables him in close combats. * Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. ** Regeneration: IF can regenerate from its injuries after being attacked. ** Super Strength: IF can unleash physical assaults such as punches that stronger than Max. ** Maxium Cannon: IF, after being struck by Ultraman Max's Max Cannon, can fire a powerful replica of Maxium Cannon. ** Maxium Sword: Like Max, IF can throw two sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, but unlike Ultraman Max's, the Maxium Swords cannot return back to IF. ** Electrokinesis: Like Raiga, IF can harness the power of eletrokinesis and can fire out electricity bolts from his hands. ** Debris Stream: Like Garbage Monster, IF can blast a powerful stream of dirt from his mouth. ** Evolution: IF can reform and evolve itself into fifth form, after absorbing Akko's music that played by her piccolo. |-|Final Form= * Adaptation: IF's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back twice more powerful at its subject, whether it can be attacks (projectile or direct) or music. * Levitation: IF can levitate himself without the need of wings or thrusters. * Musical instruments: After absorbing Akko's music that played by her piccolo, IF grew multitudes of musical instruments on its body that played the little girl's song. Trivia * IF is one of the two monsters in the series designed by Takashi Miike. * IF is one of the few kaiju to beat an Ultra and live. ** IF was also one of the indestructible monsters in the Ultra Series. * The song that Akko and IF play is Étude No. 3 by Frédéric Chopin. * IF's original named was going to be "Zero". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Flying Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)